


Зонты всякие важны, зонты всякие нужны

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: Впервые Майкрофт Холмс заметил интерес Рози к своему зонту, когда ей едва исполнился год...





	Зонты всякие важны, зонты всякие нужны

Впервые Майкрофт Холмс заметил интерес Рози к своему зонту, когда ей едва исполнился год. Он как раз рассказывал Шерлоку о шпионе в МИ-6, но осёкся, увидев, как дотопавший до кресла ребёнок в джинсовом комбинезоне обеими руками схватился за зонт.

— Шерлок, убери это, — сдержанно попросил Майкрофт.

— Её зовут Рози, Майкрофт. И она его не съест.

Широко улыбнувшись, Рози потянулась вперёд с явным намерением облизать бамбуковую рукоять зонта. Этого уже Майкрофт стерпеть не мог и незамедлительно встал.

— Жду тебя на Воксхолл-кросс не позже полудня. Надеюсь, тебе хватит времени, чтобы накормить это голодное существо.

Словно поняв, что говорят о ней, Рози издала громкое:

— Э!

Шерлок нахмурился, готовый защищать свою крестницу, но Майкрофт не оставил ему такого шанса: ловко высвободив зонт из рук ребёнка, он ушёл настолько быстро, что лишь на середине лестницы услышал за спиной протестующий рёв.

«Дети», — недовольно подумал он уже в машине, разглядывая облапанный зонт. Опыт присмотра за Шерлоком и Эвр в детстве давно лишил его желания хоть как-то иметь дело с детьми.  
* * *

Рози Уотсон своим упрямством явно пошла в мать. Стоило Майкрофту появиться на Бейкер-стрит, как она тут же бросала все игрушки и топала прямиком к его зонту. Дошло до того, что он стал намеренно оставлять его в машине, отчего потом ловил обиженные взгляды из-под белокурой девичьей чёлки и чувствовал себя слегка неуютно. На пятый раз ребёнок начал реветь, едва увидев его, так что Майкрофт, продержавшись всего минуту и услышав сразу три гневных: «Майкрофт!» от Шерлока, Джона и миссис Хадсон, в итоге пошёл за зонтом.

К его громадному удивлению, едва увидев любимый предмет, заливаться слезами ребёнок прекратил. Икнув и шмыгнув носом, Рози потопала прямиком к нему, остановилась на расстоянии шага, широко улыбнулась и вернулась к своим игрушкам. Кажется, её поведение тогда не понял никто из взрослых, но вот приходить без зонта Майкрофт на всякий случай перестал.

Шли годы. Ребёнок Уотсонов рос и осваивал новые игрушки, учился говорить и читать. Не менялся только интерес Рози к зонту. Майкрофт даже привык замечать её заворожённый взгляд, уже без опаски прислоняя зонт к креслу или к дивану на время разговора с Шерлоком. Этот порядок Рози нарушила лишь однажды — подойдя к зонту, она ткнула в него пальцем и, посмотрев в глаза Майкрофту, чётко сказала:

— Хочу!

— Сожалею, юная леди, но это моя вещь. Попросите отца или крёстного, чтобы они купили вам другую.

Рози погрустнела, опустила голову и, вздыхая, побрела на кухню есть печенье от миссис Хадсон. Свидетель этой сцены Джон переглянулся с Шерлоком и шагнул вперёд.

— Майкрофт, моя дочь влюбилась в ваш зонт с первого взгляда. Это настолько дорогая штука?

— Дело вовсе не в цене, Джон, — невозмутимо ответил Майкрофт.

— А в чём?

— В отсутствии у вашей дочери разрешения на хранение огнестрельного оружия.

— То есть? Вы хотите сказать, что…

— В его зонте есть несколько потайных механизмов, Джон, — вмешался Шерлок. — Это потенциально опасный предмет. Не настолько, конечно, как владелец, но… Они друг друга стоят.

Майкрофт лишь усмехнулся.

— Так. Ладно, — Джон несколько раз сжал пальцы в кулаки. — Тогда мы купим ей свой зонт, и никто ни у кого не будет просить.

Встретившись взглядом со скептически настроенным братом, Майкрофт лишь пожал плечами.

— Что ж, вы можете, по крайней мере, попытаться.  
* * *

Как и предполагал Майкрофт, из идеи с заменой ничего не вышло. Все взрослые знакомые и родственники Рози практически завалили её зонтами разных цветов и размеров, вот только ни один из них не смог заменить в её глазах его — Майкрофта — зонт. Она всё равно смотрела на него, как на всамделишное чудо, пыталась его зарисовать и даже писала истории с его участием. Впрочем, Майкрофт прожил на свете достаточно долго, чтобы научиться мириться со странностями окружающих его людей, а потом ему и вовсе стало не до них.

Вместе с Шерлоком он начал распутывать очень крупное дело, связанное с преступным сговором международного масштаба. В нём были и убийства, и шпионаж, и подготовка терактов в крупных городах. Пришлось подключить полицию и спецслужбы, Шерлок задействовал сеть бездомных. Теперь Майкрофт заезжал на Бейкер-стрит практически каждый день, принося ноутбук со всё новыми данными, которые не стоило обсуждать в стенах правительственных зданий из-за риска прослушки.

В тот день всё началось вполне привычно: приставив два стула рядышком к столу, Шерлок и Майкрофт заняли их, с головой уйдя в обсуждение вырисовывающейся схемы на экране ноутбука. Они спорили, жестикулировали и дополняли её всё новыми элементами, пока неожиданно в возникшей паузе не услышали тихий всхлип за спиной. Разом развернувшись, оба увидели на диване разделённый на две части (с обнажённой шпагой и без неё) зонт и давящуюся слезами Рози Уотсон, разглядывающую собственную окровавленную ладонь.

— Мой бог…

— Рози!

Они воскликнули одновременно.

Шерлок мигом сорвался с места. Опрокинув стул, он кинулся к Рози, быстро оценил глубину раны и, подхватив девочку на руки, потащил её в ванную комнату. Майкрофт встал следом, аккуратно вернул стул Шерлока на место, а потом подошёл к дивану, достал из кармана белый платок и тщательно вытер им заляпанное кровью лезвие. Собрав зонт обратно, он отнёс его к столу, прислонил к своему стулу и занял его. 

Невидяще уставившись в экран ноутбука, Майкрофт испытывал сложные чувства. Он досадовал на себя, что оставил такую опасную вещь без присмотра (да, шесть лет подряд ребёнок её не трогал, но всё-таки!). Он пытался избавиться от всплывшего в памяти воспоминания о собственной сестре, которую когда-то также обнаружил с порезанной рукой, причём порезанной его же новым канцелярским ножом (бога ради, неужели все маленькие девочки должны резать его вещами себя?)… 

Шерлок вернулся в гостиную, прижимая к себе Рози с уже перебинтованной ладонью. Не став опускать её на диван, он сел вместе с ней на стул рядом с Майкрофтом и кивком указал на экран.

— Думаю, Эверсон с вашим замом как-то связаны, нужно проверить эту линию.

— Возьмёшься за это, Шерлок?

— Да, я знаю, кому это поручить. У Уиггинса есть хороший знакомый в автопарке, он выяснит подробности в течение пары дней.

Вроде бы успокоившаяся Рози всхлипнула особенно громко. Посмотрев на её светловолосую макушку, Шерлок погладил её по спине. 

— Всё пройдёт, Рози. Твоя рука скоро перестанет болеть.

— Она уже давно не болит, — сдавленно прошептала Рози.

— Почему тогда ты плачешь?

— Из-за дяди Майкрофта-а-а, — протянула она и начала реветь. 

От такого заявления Майкрофт опешил и, помявшись, очень вежливо сказал:

— Приношу свои извинения, мисс Уотсон. Мне не следовало оставлять рядом с вами такую опасную вещь, не предупредив о возможном риске для вас.

— Видишь, он извинился, — заметил Шерлок.

— Не в этом де-е-ело, — продолжила реветь Рози, уткнувшись носом Шерлоку в синюю рубашку. 

— А в чём тогда?

— Он же теперь больше не принесёт свой зо-о-онт! А всё из-за меня-я-я!

Шерлок и Майкрофт удивлённо переглянулись. Затем у Шерлока завибрировал мобильник на столе, он глянул на экран и, вручив Рози Майкрофту, подхватил телефон и быстро вышел с ним из гостиной. От такого манёвра Рози даже икнула и уставилась на Майкрофта во все глаза.

Майкрофт, двумя секундами ранее машинально удержавший Рози на своих коленях, тоже не сразу нашёл что сказать.

Так они и разглядывали друг друга, пока Шерлок раздавал указания по телефону так, что его было слышно и из кухни.

— Я больше не буду трогать ваш зонт. Честно. Только не приходите без него, — наконец, тихо попросила Рози.

— Вы точно поняли, что это слишком опасная для вас вещь? — очень спокойным голосом спросил Майкрофт.

— Точно. И я никому не расскажу про него. Пусть все думают, что я порезалась ножом, — Рози немного помолчала и уточнила: — Он же у вас неядовитый, да?

— Клинок бывает ядовитым, мисс Уотсон, однако недавно я отдавал его на профилактический ремонт и после этого нанести яд ещё не успел.

Рози залилась слезами и прижала ладони к щекам.

— Мисс Уотсон… 

— Я надеялся, ты не станешь расстраивать мою крестницу, — укоризненно произнёс Шерлок, входя в гостиную. 

В два счёта оказавшись рядом с Майкрофтом, он забрал ребёнка себе.

— Тише, Рози, ну всё, всё… Что ты ей наплёл?

— Я всего лишь сказал, что на лезвии не было моего обычного яда. 

— Рози, у Майкрофта не смертельный яд. Он обездвиживает человека, заставляет потерять сознание, но не убивает.

— Всё равно… — всхлипнула она. — А если бы он был?..

— Если бы он был, я бы очень быстро приготовил для тебя антидот. 

На это Рози даже отстранилась и требовательно заглянула Шерлоку в глаза.

— Покажешь как?

— Покажу, — кивнул тот.

— Завтра?

— Да, завтра.

— Ты уже начал обучать её химическим опытам? — полюбопытствовал Майкрофт.

— Опытам? — Шерлок даже фыркнул. — Нет, Майкрофт, у нас не опыты. Мы с Рози синтезируем вполне рабочие и эффективные средства. 

— Надеюсь, не наркотики?

— Ну что ты, наркотики — это скучно… А вот яды и противоядия — это наш конёк.

Шерлок и всё же переставшая плакать Рози заговорщически покивали друг другу. Майкрофт сделал мысленную пометку больше ничего не пробовать в этом доме хотя бы ближайшие десять лет.  
* * *

Как и пообещала Рози, все её знакомые, кроме Шерлока, узнали, что она случайно схватилась за острый кухонный нож. Пройдя в сознании Майкрофта путь от обозначений «оно», «это» и «существо» до «ребёнка» и «мисс Уотсон», она окончательно закрепилась на последнем варианте, даже не подозревая о данной ей Майкрофтом характеристике «потенциальная отравительница», причём слово «потенциальная» могло исчезнуть в любой момент.

Между тем, дело о международном заговоре набирало обороты, обрастая новыми участниками, свидетелями и деталями. На фоне серьёзной занятости своеобразной отдушиной стал короткий разговор Майкрофта с Шерлоком в салоне автомобиля, глубокой ночью возвращавшихся из Скотланд-Ярда на Бейкер-стрит.

— Кстати, я рассказывал тебе? Рози объяснила нам, чем ей так приглянулся твой зонт.

— Ну и чем же? — проявил слабый интерес Майкрофт, в тот момент думавший о том, как бы не уснуть.

— Она убеждена, что он волшебный, — сообщил Шерлок. — Да, вот так просто. Рози не раз слышала, что ты помогаешь нам с Джоном избежать серьёзных проблем. Лестрейд и вовсе говорил, что ты способен на невозможные вещи. Вот она и решила, что у тебя должен быть магический предмет. А раз ты всё время приходишь к нам в разных костюмах, но с одним и тем же зонтом, её подозрение пало на него.

— Надеюсь, вы ей объяснили, что это чушь?

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Потому что она ребёнок, Майкрофт. Дети растут счастливее, когда взрослые позволяют им верить в чудеса.

На это Майкрофт устало закрыл глаза, машинально поворачивая пальцами ручку своего зонта. Счастливее или нет, он не собирался поддерживать ничьи иллюзии и при первом же удобном случае постарался объяснить Рози Уотсон, что она засматривается на самую обычную немагическую вещь.

— Обычную? — как-то очень по-шерлоковски прищурилась Рози. — Дядя Майкрофт, внутри вашего зонта есть острая шпага, которую вы смазываете парализующим ядом. Вы говорили моему папе про огнестрельное оружие, то есть из вашего зонта можно ещё и стрелять. Что-то я сомневаюсь, что именно с такими зонтами люди _обычно_ ходят под дождём. 

Майкрофт поджал губы.

— Я лишь хотел сказать, мисс Уотсон, что вам не следует распространять нелепые слухи о магической природе моего зонта.

Рози наморщила лоб, потом приблизилась к Майкрофту вплотную и, глядя снизу вверх, торжественно пообещала:

— Я больше никому об этом не скажу.

Ну а после в комнату поднялась миссис Хадсон с подносом с ароматным пирогом в руках.  
* * *

После месяцев расследования удалось вычислить всех участников заговора, а их розыск и поимка заняли у полицейских и сотрудников спецслужб всё свободное время. Увы, крупные шишки быстро поняли, кому обязаны своим несчастьем, а также вычислили, как можно надавить на заигравшихся в сыщиков братьев Холмсов.

Они похитили Рози прямо от школы. Не спасла и охрана — её просто перестреляли снайперы с крыш. Разумеется, на поиски девочки бросили все силы, и надо же было такому случиться, что первым в подвал, где её держали, удалось пробраться именно Майкрофту Холмсу.

— Дядя Майкрофт, вы пришли меня спасти! — восхищённо воскликнула Рози и протянула измазанные в земле и пыли руки к нему.

— Да, мисс Уотсон, — Майкрофт поднял её и прижал к себе. — Только в этом здании ещё много бандитов, так что, боюсь, спокойно нам выбраться не удастся.

— То есть вы используете свой зонт? — Рози расплылась в довольной улыбке.

— Придётся. И я настоятельно рекомендую вам на это не смотреть.

— Но крёстный Шерлок уже показывал мне разные трупы. В этом нет ничего страшного.

Выйдя в коридор, Майкрофт лишь вздохнул и, поудобнее перехватив Рози левой рукой, снял с зонта верхнюю часть, обнажив на этот раз смазанную ядом шпагу.

Дальше он почувствовал себя героем дурно снятого шпионского фильма, неспособным избежать встречи с охраной здания и оттого размахивающим шпагой направо и налево. Кого-то сразу удалось ранить и вырубить с помощью быстродействующего яда, в иных же пришлось стрелять из рукояти зонта, отбросив лезвие шпаги. Перебегая, нагибаясь и сражаясь в полный рост, он думал лишь о том, как добраться до выхода из здания поскорее, а зонт… Что ж, в нём не осталось ни одного патрона, когда Майкрофт, наконец, вынес Рози на улицу и передал её подоспевшим с полицией Шерлоку и Джону. Вовремя, потому что взорванное на нижнем этаже здание начало рассыпаться и складываться прямо за его спиной.  
* * *

Лезвие шпаги для зонта пришлось заказывать новое, взамен оставшегося в рухнувшем здании. К счастью, в маленькой мастерской на Тайерс-стрит такое нашлось, равно как и патроны для старинного пистолета. Собрав зонт на глазах у хозяина мастерской, Майкрофт расплатился за все детали и отправился на Бейкер-стрит, чтобы обсудить с Шерлоком пару вопросов по расследованию, а заодно — в чём он не признался бы и самому себе — узнать, всё ли в порядке с Рози Уотсон. 

Как выяснилось, — всё. Поднимаясь по ступенькам дома 221б, Майкрофт отчётливо слышал, как наверху, в гостиной, Рози восторженно рассказывает о своём освобождении под оханье миссис Хадсон. 

— …Так что он сразу забрал оттуда меня.

— А потом дядя Майкрофт применил свой волшебный зонт, так? — насмешливым голосом предположил Джон.

К удивлению Майкрофта, Рози звонко рассмеялась.

— Ну что ты, папа, скажешь тоже! У дяди Майкрофта нет волшебного зонта. Дядя Майкрофт волшебный сам.


End file.
